Sexy Glasses
by Mercyredhead
Summary: Rosalie no sabe si usar o no aquel nuevo accesorio."¿Me los pongo o no me los pongo?" Se veía bien, sí, pero a la vez rara. "Claramente te vas a ver rara por el solo hecho de que por décadas te has mirado al espejo sin ellos"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana normal de instituto. Baaah, que digo. Era el primer día de instituto luego de las vacaciones de verano. En una persona normal habrían nervios, pero los Cullen no eran normales.<br>Alice ya estaba lista para aquel día, por lo cual ayudaba a su rubio esposo a estarlo también. Edward esperaba ansioso la hora para ir a buscar a su adorada Bella, mientras Emmett se dedicaba a jugar una partida de rugby en el patio completamente solo (pero no por eso menos entretenido). A la única que no se veía por ahí era a Rosalie. Edward, tan preocupado de sus asuntos, ni se había fijado en sus pensamientos.

La chica rubia seguía en su cuarto pensando _¿Me los pongo o no me los pongo?_ Mientras se los ponía y se los sacaba. No sabía si hacerlo o no, y el tiempo ya se había acabado.

-Rose, cariño. Ya es hora- le gritó Emmett desde afuera

Ella, indecisa todavía, los agarró y los metió en su bolso mientras se dirigía al garaje donde su amado la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué tanto hacías arriba?- le preguntó este

-No, nada. Algo sobre el look-

-¿Sobre el look? Debiste pedirme opinión-

-Naah, si no era nada importante- Emmett se encogió de hombros y se subió al BMW sin pensar mucho en el asunto.

Iban en la mitad del camino y el grandote miraba fijamente a su esposa, la cual parecía debatirse internamente. Llevaba el seño fruncido y se mordía el labio. "_Se ve tan adorable"_ pensó él.

Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron montados en aquel vehículo, más de alguno se dio la vuelta a mirarlos. Bueno ya, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos. Era algo imposible de no hacer. Es que ellos eran los Cullen, los chicos más misteriosos de todo Forks.

-Hey, ¿Vienen?- dijo Jasper al ver que ni su supuesta melliza ni su gran hermano se movían

-¿Ah?-

-Vallan ustedes. Nosotros vamos enseguida- respondió Emmett por ambos. Rosalie al parecer no había puesto atención a nada desde que salieron de casa. Cuando la baja chica junto al guapo rubio se fueron, Emmett preguntó a Rose…

-¿Te pasa algo amor?-

-No, nada- él le dio una mirada para nada alentadora- Está bien, está bien. Lo que pasa, es que no sé si usarlos o no-

-¿Usar qué?-

-Los lentes, amor-

-Pero si tú no usas lentes-

-Es que descubrí que me sientan mucho, y pues me compré unos-

-Entonces, si te sientan, úsalos-

-Es que me veo rara- Emmett rió un poco de las ocurrencias de su chica

-Claramente te vas a ver rara por el solo hecho de que por décadas te has mirado al espejo sin ellos- Rosalie pareció pensarlo. El gran hombre, en un acto de darle confianza, siguió- ¿Por qué no me muestras como te ves con ellos? Yo luego te digo si los usas o no- la rubia sonrió y le respondió-

-Muy bien, pero si me veo mal no te rías-

-Nunca me reiría de ti, cariño- luego le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Rose sacó el estuche de los anteojos de su bolso, se dio media vuelta en el asiento, y se los puso. Al girarse otra vez para que Emmett la viera, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio.

-¿Y?- El oso humano seguía sin responder. -¿Emmett?- ella le tocó el brazo para que reaccionara

-Te ves simplemente hermosa- Rosalie sonrió como tanto le gustaba a Emmett.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Claro, ¿No te miraste al espejo?- Claro que lo había hecho. Y no solo una vez, pero aún así no se convencía.

-¿Entonces dices que los tengo que usar?-

-Oh si-

-Okay. Entonces vamos- Ahora la que dio un corto beso al otro fue ella. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre odiado por casi todos los escolares (excepto cuando marca el final del día) y juntos caminaron tomados de la mano hacía su primera clase del año.

Así pasaron las horas. Emmett se preguntaba por qué a Rosalie no se le había ocurrido antes usar lentes, pues de verdad le quedaban muy bien. Por su parte, Rosalie parecía toda una quinceañera. No hacía más que reír nerviosa cada vez que pillaba a Emmett mirándola. El todavía no estar 100% segura de aquel accesorio la hacía perder un poco la seguridad en sí misma (Algo que el mundo pensaba imposible, pero que si ocurría más a menudo de lo que se creía).

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, y todos los hermanos Cullen, junto a la única humana del clan, se reunieron en la mesa de siempre.

-Wow, Rosalie. Te ves genial- exclamó la morena de largos cabellos

-Gracias- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Hey Bella, ¿Cómo te fue en este primer día?- le preguntó Emmett

-Urg… Fatal. El señor Morales siempre que preguntaba al alumnado, me sacaba a mí-

-Debe ser porque eres su alumna estrella- comentó Alice

-Naah. Perfectamente le podría preguntar a Edward. Él sabe más que yo-

-Es que Edward era su alumno estrella antes de que llegaras tú- dijo Rosalie

-No, no. Es que el profesor le tiene ganas a Bella- agregó Emmett riendo y esperando a que Edward se molestara, pero sorpresivamente no lo hizo.

Al no recibir respuesta del de pelo cobrizo, todos fijaron su mirada en él. El hombre tenía puesta una cara de horror indiscutible.

-¿Edward?- trató Bella de llamar su atención, pero sin éxito- Edward- repitió. Este se giró aún con su cara de horror hacía si novia- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pensamiento masivo-

-¿Y por esos tanto alboroto?- bufó Emmett

-Es horrible-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa Alice

-Sobre Rosalie…-

-Me ofendes- respondió la aludida

-No, no… no me mal interpretes. Es que… sácate esos lentes ahora ya-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Rose sin saber cómo reaccionar se los sacó- ¿Piensan que me veo mal?-

-No, es que… esto es horrible-

-¿¡PERO QUÉ ES!-

-Los lentes… eres… eres la nueva fantasía sexual-

-¿¡QUÉ!- exclamaron todos en la mesa

-Te imaginan como la secretaría sexy- nadie sabía qué hacer. Si pudiera, Rosalie se hubiese sonrojado. Ciertamente Bella lo hizo. Emmett, por su lado, quería saltar de su asiento e ir a golpear a todos aquellos pervertidos que se imaginaban a SU esposa como aquella secretaria (Aunque la idea de ver a su ángel así también le traía otro tipo de emociones). Alice fue la primera en hablar, y lo hizo entre risas.

-Pobres adolescente. Todavía con las hormonas revolucionarias-

-Ni que lo digas- por primera vez en toda la hora, Jasper habló. Aunque su cara decía más que sus palabras.

-Oh por dios. Saquen a Jasper de acá que o si no va a ir a buscar un cuarto de limpieza y se va a llevar a Alice con él- dijo Emmett.

-Podría ser…- dijo el ex militar

-¡Jasper!- exclamó alice

-Ay amor. Era una broma. No me llamo Emmett&Rosalie-

-¡Oye!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Mejor guarda esos lentes, Rosalie- interrumpió Edward en la mini discusión

-Noo- alegó Emmett- Déjatelos puestos –

-¡Claro, como tú no eres el que sufre mirando a tu hermana en diferentes posiciones arriba de un escritorio!- dijo algo alterado. Bella y Rosalie quedaron con una cara de horror casi igual a la de Edward instantes atrás.

-¡BANDA DE PERVERTIDOS!- gritó Emmett parándose y haciendo que todos los presentes en la cafetería se voltearan a mirarlo. Rosalie lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo sentarse otra vez a su lado.

-Okay Edward y Emmett. Respiren profundo. Inhalen- Ambos chicos hacían lo que Alice les pedía- Exhalen. De nuevo. Inhalen… Exhalen. ¿Más tranquilos?- Edward suspiró antes de responder

-Sí, gracias-

-¿Emmett?

-Mmj- dijo como modo afirmativo, pero de mala gana, el chico musculoso.

-Muy bien… Ahora Rosalie, guarda esos lentes- la alta chica hizo lo que se le indicó. Mejor parar aquello antes de que Edward terminara más traumado

-Lo siento Ed- se disculpó Rose

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-

El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando el término del receso. Emmett, para su suerte y la de Rosalie, volvía a tener la misma clase que su esposa. Como cabía esperar, se sentaron juntos. La clase comenzó, pero Emmett ni se inmutó, solo tenía ojos para su Rose.

Ella fingía poner atención, y eso inspiraba a Emmett. Él se la volvía a imaginar con aquellos lentes, hasta que no aguantó más y le susurró al oído.

-Póntelos- Rosalie lo miró y le sonrió a la vez que sacaba los cristales de su bolso. No le iba a negar algo tan simple a él.

Al ya tenerlos puestos, Emmett no solo se la imaginó como secretaría sexy, si no de una serie de personajes más. Y qué decir de los lugares. Si hasta en la biblioteca la visualizó.

-Vámonos- le volvió a susurrar. Rosalie lo miró media sorprendida.

-Estamos en clases Emmett- le susurró de vuelta

-Finge algo, no sé…-

-No, Emmett-

-Oh Vamos. Rose, por favor. ¡Mira como me tienes!- exclamó señalando su entrepierna. Rose miró aquella parte y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego miró la cara suplicante de Emmett, para después mirar el pizarrón. Volvió a mirar la cara de su amado, y después su entrepierna otra vez.

Levantó la mano.

-Agárrame- susurró rápido a su esposo dejándolo con cara interrogante

-¿Señorita Cullen?- El profesor le dio la palabra a la chica rubia

-¿Podría ir al baño?-

-¿Razón, motivo, circunstancia?-

-No me siento muy bien- el profesor la miró.

-Muy bien, pero que sea rápido-

-Gracias- Rosalie se paró, y no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando ya caía al suelo. Emmett entendió que aquí venía su parte. Sin pensarlo ni demorarse mucho, la agarró antes que se diera el golpe

-¡Señorita Cullen!- exclamó el profesor. Emmett la agarró al estilo matrimonial, y con preocupación fingida avisó…

-La llevaré a enfermería- Nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera el profesor. Una vez lejos de la sala de clases, el chico bajó a Rosalie delicadamente y esta le dio las gracias.

-Excelente actuación cariño-

-Gracias amor… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó coquetamente.

-mmm tengo entendido que el director anda de viaje por asuntos personales-

-¿Si?- le seguía el juego ella

-Ajá. Y pues no sé. Podríamos jugar a algo-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-mm… algo como… ¿Qué tú eres mi linda secretaria?-

-¿Y tu mi guapo jefe?- Rosalie le acariciaba el pecho por encima de la remera haciendo que Emmett se prendiera un poco

-Ajá… un jefe guapo y algo mandón-

-¿Mandón y exigente?-

-Así es- ronroneó él

-mmm… no me gustan los jefes mandones- ella hiso un pucherito

-Pues me da igual- respondió él pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.- soy tu jefe y haces lo que digo-

-¿Y si renuncio?-

-Ay Rosalie, eres imposible- y la besó ahí en medio del pasillo.

-Con ese beso casi me convences- le dijo ella luego de separarse. Él la volvió a besar

-¿ahora?-

-Todavía no- Él repitió el acto

-¿Ahora?-

-Podría ser- Esta vez él le puso algo más de pasión (si es que se puede)

-¿Ahora si?-

-mmm…- él ya un poco impaciente la besó más largo y profundo aún.

-¿Señor Cullen?- A las espaldas de él habló una voz. Era la inspectora de pasillo. Ambos chicos detuvieron la acción en el acto, y con cautela miraron a la mujer. Esta, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, abrió los ojos como dos grandes paraguas.

-Acaban de ganarse un castigo-les dijo la dama ya entrada en años mientras les entregaba un papel que luego deberían devolver firmados en secretaría.

-Excelente- exclamó Rosalie una vez que la mujer se fue

-Ni que lo digas- Ambos se miraron con cara de un "_Amo quedarme después de clases_" irónico. Aunque Rosalie no tardó en sonreírle a Emmett mientras le decía…

-¿Y dónde es que queda la oficina del director?-

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo!... de vuelta con un One Shot sobre estos dos hermosos<br>No es de lo mejor, pero creo que mi poco talento se ha esfumado. Espero de todas formas que lo disfruten. ¡Está recién salido del horno! En serio.  
>Lo de los lentes se me ha ocurrido ya que desde ayer tengo que usar un par u.u solo que a mi no se me ven tan bien como se le verían a Rosalie xdd<br>En fin. Sin más rodeos los dejo.  
><strong>**Byee! c: **


End file.
